Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate
by Mintaro
Summary: A new adventure is around the corner but is Harry up to the challenge. can he open his heart and the man he is destined to be and find love along the way. what waits in the final battle with Voldermort, read and find out. Please check my Poll on for this story. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate******

**Chapter 1**

Amelia Bones once was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the DMLE for short. Now however she was known as Minister for Magic in a stunning ass kick to Fudge straight out his seat in the Ministry and her getting voted in by the end of an hour. She had of course given Kingsley Shacklebolt her old job as head of the DMLE and both had put their heads together in order too plan for what was to come as the Dark Lord Voldermort had once again returned.

Finally they had decided that desperate times call for desperate measures and after a trip to the Department of Mysteries she had what she needed, along with the perfect people in mind too use them. However the hard part was getting them to work together, which won't be easy but try she had too otherwise the world would fall into darkness.

She was currently sitting behind her desk waiting for who she decided too help her in this time of crises. She had retrieved the needed powers the day before and she hoped that who she had chosen too weald them, would do so otherwise she would have to find a replacement. Suddenly the door opened and the first three people she had chosen walked through it.

The first was Neville Longbottom followed by Hermione Granger and finally Luna Lovegood. She quickly invited them to sit down and offered refreshments. Amelia of course knew all about these three as they had been part of the group that had help reveal Lord Voldermort to the public. The door opened again and the three teens were surprised to find some one they least expected. Standing in the doorway was none other than the prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. The only difference is he seemed more chilled out instead of all up in every one's face being all superior to lesser beaning's. He came in took some refreshments and as he sat down gave a nod to the other teens who just stared at him.

Amelia now had four of her five chosen and she hoped the fifth would come as well. However she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't after the way the Minister had treated him before. Just as the teens were starting too ask why they were here, the door opened again, and standing there was none other than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself. At first he just stood there looking at every one in the room before walking in and taking a seat before looking at the new Minister as if judging her worth. Amelia found this a little unnerving but could understand it after what Fudge had done to him last year, so deciding that he could judge on the action she hoped too do she started with why they were there.

"Now I know you are wondering why you are all here. So I'll get straight to the point, with the return of Voldermort our world is once again headed for dark times. Thanks to Fudge we are underprepared for the battles to come and the war we now face. Since there are not enough Aurors working at the Ministry it's becoming despite as the ones we do have are stretched to thinly and overworked as is. So I have decided that extreme measures most be taken by the creation of a team that can aid us in times of crises. With the agreement of both myself and Director Shacklebolt, we have chosen you five for the talents you all have. Each one of you has something that you can bring to this new elite force and you will receive the training you will need, along with some special privileges. You will of course report to either myself or Director Shacklebolt, however if you find something that does not seem right you will have full authority to deal with it to the full extent of the law and everything else means squat. If you should accept you will be known as an elite fighting force known as the Power Rangers."

This coursed Hermione to react with a gasp and Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't react further. The other three didn't understand and asked however it wasn't the Minister who answered, it was Harry.

"The Power Rangers are an elite fighting force for good. Whenever evil becomes to powerful for normal law enforcement the Rangers were chosen from a group and given power. In times of great need the young hero's could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as Zords. When they work together so do their Zords to by combining into a MegaZord. There have been many Ranger teams over the Years and not all of them were from earth. However most don't have their powers any more."

Every one in the room was staring at Harry and the way he stated it matter of fact. Harry just sat there playing with a golden heart locket around his neck and didn't both looking at any one else.

"Mr Potter would you care too tell us how you know this?"

"No I won't as it's private and has no bearing on this meeting please continue."

"Very well but I will be asking about it later. Now as I was saying I can turn you into Power Rangers. You'll have special responsibilities as well as privileges however abuse can result in you being dismissed as a Ranger. Now I have here some forms for you to look over and sign it's just about the responsibilities and privileges you will have. However you must sign them before I hand over your morphers so here you are."

Amelia then handed over five forms for each to look over and sign; it was no surprise that Hermione had finished first which she then signed. Next it was Draco who signed followed by Luna the Neville. When they were finished they looked at Harry who was snorting at certain parts before he put it down and looked up at the Minister. To the surprise of every one in the room he pushed the contract back before standing and turned to leave.

"Mr Potter may I ask where your going?"

"Home. I'm afraid that must decline becoming a Ranger Minister Bones."

"May I ask why?"

"Personal reasons Minister. Good day every one."

With that Harry left the room closing the door behind him leaving four teenagers looking gobsmacked and one confused Minister. Each wondered why he would turn down becoming a Ranger, however no one could think why. The Minister decided too find out about Harry later and continued with the meeting at the end she handed them their Morphers making them Power Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate******

**Chapter 2**

For the next week while at Privet Drive Harry was mailed by both Minister Bones and Hermione asking why he turned down being a Ranger. Harry had told Hermione to drop it if she liked having his friendship, and he sent a letter to Minister Bones saying that if she kept asking he was just going too ignore her letters. Naturally Hermione dropped it for the time being and Amelia had kept sending letters which Harry ignored.

Finally after two weeks of this Minister Bones decided too pay Harry a visit along with Hermione. When Amelia apperated with Hermione to Privet Drive they headed to number four. When they got to the front door Amelia knocked and waited for some one too answer. They didn't have too wait long as an overweight man with a mustache opened the door.

"Yes what do you want?" he said rudely to them.

"Good day Mr Dursley I am Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic and this is Ranger Cadet Hermione Granger. We would like too speak to Mr Potter please."

At first Vernon was going too refuse but then he saw both holding wands and thought better of it. He turned and shouted up the stairs before showing the women in to the living room. Both Amelia and Hermione did not like the way he shouted for Harry. However they didn't have long too think on it as Harry came down and walked into the living room.

"Mr Dursley if you and your family could give us some privacy."

With that Vernon pulled a face before he and his family went out and drove off. Harry just took a seat after Amelia had conjured a tea set. After every one had some tea Harry spoke up.

"Well first it's nice too see you both but I know why you're here. So I'll just say no now to save you the bother of asking."

"Yes well that's all well and good Mr Potter however it doesn't answer my question. Why did you turn down being a Ranger when you know so much about them?" Replied Amelia wanting too know what was up with him.

"As I told you Minister it's personal, meaning that it's a private matter."

"Mr Potter we could really use you on the team."

"Sorry Minister but I must decline. Being a Ranger is something I have no interest in."

"Again that leads back to why you don't want too be a Ranger?"

"And as I told you it's for personal reasons. Why do you have fight me on this? It's simple I turned you down and have no interest in becoming a Ranger for whatever reason. Can't you just accept that and move on?"

"Harry it's just apart from Malfoy you helped by teaching us defence last year. Why not join the Rangers? You would make a great leader and besides Neville doesn't want us to give up on you yet." Hermione said wondering why he was being stubborn on this.

"Look I don't want it, especially Red Ranger. However Neville would be great in Red out of both of us, you don't need me. I have my own problems too deal with in case you forgot."

"Mr Potter the whole Wizarding World has the same problem whether you like it or not, we are all in this together. However even I can see I'm wasting my time here so we'll be off seeing as we are not getting anywhere with you."

With that they all stood and Amelia vanished the tea set and Harry walked them to the front door. When he opened it for the women Amelia stopped before looking at him.

"Mr Potter it will take a while too find a replacement; however in the mean time should you change your mind please mail me. Have a good day Mr Potter." With that the Minister left and walked down the pathway before stopping and waiting.

"Harry I really wish you'd reconsider being a Ranger, it would make all the difference."

"Hermione please don't. I've said I don't want it and I truly don't, I won't tell you why but I'll say that it goes back before Hogwarts. So it's best left at that now."

"Ok Harry I won't push you on it now, but I do want too know when you feel ready. Goodbye Harry I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Hermione and don't worry I'll still write so I'll see you later."

With that Hermione hugged Harry before walking down the path. Both women looked back at Harry before both nodded, which he returned and they then started down the street. Harry then closed the door and went back up to his room and looked out the window. He then pulled out the golden locket from around his neck and held it in his hand. He then as he held it thought about his past and the pain he went through because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate******

**Chapter 3  
**

The next few days passed easily enough, Harry got mail from Hermione, Neville and Luna about what they were learning. They even kept asking every few letters if he would change his mind and join them, however he didn't. The Minister was having a hard time finding a replacement Ranger for Green as she planned on promoting both Neville and Draco.

Harry himself was mostly left alone, especially by the Dursley's. So to pass the time he went for walks to the park where he could think things through. The night in the Ministry weighted heavily on Harry's mind most of the time. He had led his friend's right into danger and gotten all of them injured. Now they wanted him too led as Red Ranger, well he wasn't having that no sir.

Lifting his hand he held the locket as he remembered his past and what it cost him. Being a Ranger wasn't worth it since it was the Power Rangers in his past that was and is the cause of his greatest pain. He had told no one and he wasn't planning on it either since it was personal. What happened back then left a pain that had yet too heal and it was because of Power Rangers that Harry's life had changed forever.

Harry spent hours thinking in the park, however this time he knew he was being watched. There were two of them watching him and they were two he knew since they weren't that far away. So deciding that he could get some advice he spoke up startling both of them.

"Minister Bones wants me too join her new Ranger team as Red Ranger, however I turned her down. I would like to hear your opinions Tonks and Fleur."

Both young women had shocked faces as they removed their invisibility cloaks. Both then looked at each other for split second before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Harry how'd you know we were there?"

"Dumbledore had people following me last year without my knowing. I figured that he would do the same this year as well. However I didn't know who would be watching me until now."

"But how did you know it was us Harry?"

"Easy Tonks, you two were standing close enough for me too smell your perfume."

"Harry we're wearing it lightly how could you smell it."

"Simple it compliments and enhances your own natural cent. That plus I have a good sense of smell."

"Well I've never been so insulted."

"Tonks I said it compliments and enhances your own natural cent. Which is what a perfume is meant too do, after all you don't want a perfume that fights it. Especially if you're trying too find the right guy, so which would you rather have? The perfume drawing the guy in or a perfume that makes your own natural cent able too do the same thing. One does the work for you and the other makes you more enticing. Think on it why don't you."

"Oh sorry I thought you were trying too say something else."

"Yeah like I would be stupid enough too tell two grown Witches that they smell. Come on I would be beaten before I could get my wand out too defend myself."

"True you would be. Now what's this about you turning down Minister Bones, don't you want too be a Ranger?"

"Yes I turned her down and no I don't want too be a Ranger and as I told her its personal reason so don't bother asking why."

"Does it 'ave anyzhing to do with zhat locket?" Asked Fleur for the first time since they came out of hiding.

"What? oh."

Harry had just realized that the locket was still on show so he tucked it away under his shirt. However it was too late as both women had guessed the reason surrounding that locket.

"I don't want too talk about it. However the reason I don't want too be a Ranger is linked to my past and the locket is a reminder of that."

"Well maybe you should leave it off in the future and get over it."

However this was the wrong thing too say and both young women knew it the moment Tonks finished speaking.

"Look I asked for your opinions not you judging my past when you know nothing of where I been or where I came from. I'm not telling any one my life story except for what is already known and if Minister Bones can't get me too tell. What makes you think that I'll tell you two?"

With that Harry jumped up and ran off away from them before they even finished absorbing what he just said. By the time they realized that he was off he had reached the entrance of the park. By the time they ran after him and got to the entrance he had gone and both were wondering why he was so upset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate******

**Chapter 4  
**

Harry had ran and ran but he never went back to Privet Drive as he wanted too be alone. He just kept going and going on and on until finally he couldn't go any more. He finally looked around and noticed that he had come so far that he was now in the countryside. Plus what was more he could still see Surry in the distance as he was on a hill looking down at it. Looking around he found a tree on the hill and after looking around he knew and more importantly he remembered this place. He used to come here when he was younger before his greatest pain, he had happy times here and it was also here that he fell in love. Moving closer to the tree he quickly found the heart with his first name and the first name of the girl he loved.

Turning around he sat down with his back to the tree and finally after five years broke down in sorrow. He had cried five years ago, however since then he never shed a single tear until now. He just sat there letting his memory go to a time so long ago and he bottled up his tears and his pain but now they returned with a vengeance.

He didn't know how long he cried for, all he knew was that he had no more tears. However even without them he was still lost in sorrow and nothing mattered to him any more except the pain he now had. He blamed the Power Rangers for this pain if it hadn't been for them, then he wouldn't be in this pain. However if it hadn't been for the Power Rangers he wouldn't have fallen for the young girl he came too love.

Time seemed too pass quickly by Harry and it was nearing a good five o'clock in the afternoon. Yet still Harry sat there lost in his sorrow and pain from so long ago. Harry was so lost that he never heard the sound behind him and only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up. When Harry looked he came face to face with both Tonks and Fleur with Fleur resting her hand on his shoulder and both looked worried for him.

"'Arry are you alright?" Fleur asked in her normal French accent as she and Tonks sat on either side of him.

Harry for his part just looked at both for a few seconds before looking out over the countryside. He was like this for a few minutes but neither young women pushed him, they just waited for him too start. After a good ten minutes Harry pulled himself back together as best he could before speaking.

"You know normally when asked that question I would say I was fine, but this time. Madam Bones' wanting me too be and lead a team of Rangers has brought some old memories back with a vengeance. It was because of the Power Rangers that I go through this pain to begin with. In the end I just couldn't handle it any more and I just needed too get away from everything and ended up here."

"It has quite the view Harry. How on earth did you find this place?" Tonks said as she looked around the open countryside before looking back at Harry.

"I found this place about eight years ago and I would always come here whenever lost or scared. It was peaceful back then and to be honest it still is, but I haven't been back here in five years since before Hogwarts. I have a lot of fond memories of this place and it was also here that I..."

Harry trailed off at the end not really knowing what too say to two older women. He knew that they would ask about it and would easily connect it to the locket. However he didn't want too remember as it was to painful too remember what happened all those years ago. Both young women waited as he trailed off at the end and they watched him finger the locket around his neck.

"Back then I was happy to a point. The Power Rangers were widely held as hero's and I was just a nine year old boy who had been forced too grow up faster than those around me. However I wasn't the only one that was mature for my age, there was also a young girl just a few months older than I was. We became quite close to each other, as great friends should be, however by near the end of the year my feelings for her had changed. You see I had been so close to her that I had fallen for her hard and it turned out that I wasn't the only one as she fell for me. Well it was the last battle of the Rangers and the fight was vicious and we were both terrified out of our skins. However we couldn't escape from the battle and I did my best too protect her, but it wasn't enough. She was struck badly, but we still couldn't escape the battle raging around us. I wanted too get to a Hospital but she told me no in case I got injured trying too help her. We waited until the battle was over before I grabbed her and made for the closet Hospital. They managed too stabilise her so she could heal slowly over the next few weeks and I visited often. She made a joke once that with the amount of times I went too see her that I must love her. Naturally when she saw the way I reacted she knew, so I told her only too find she felt the same way. Over the next week I continued too visit when I could until one particular day I had gotten there. I had just walked into her room when I had saw her parents, I had already told them why she was injured and they weren't happy but they couldn't do anything. Well when I got to her room I found both her parents crying their eyes out and it didn't take me long too find out why. The doctors in the room at the bed had just covered her over completely stating the time of death. Well that was it, I just burst out crying myself and fell to my knees and next I knew was her mother hugging me in comfort. I don't know how long I was there for as I was in terrible pain. If she had still been alive now I would've turned Hogwarts down, however I wanted an out after what had happened and I found out that her parents had also moved away in my first year. I've been living with this pain ever since so now you know why I don't want too be a Ranger, hell I don't even want too be apart of this Wizarding War because all it'll bring is death."

Harry while he spoke never wavered although he did find more tears too cry as both young women listened with tears of their own. All the while Harry just played with his golden locket as it was one of a two peace set that he had of the girl he loved so much. Everything was silent for the next few minutes and after the young women looked at the heart on the tree they looked out over the countryside wondering how some one so young could go through so much pain and anguish. Neither could understand how Harry could go through the pain and still be the man he is and they just hoped that he wouldn't lose any one else he cared for. They both knew that if that were too happen then Harry could only take so much before his heart dies, they just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter with Ranger Power of the Pirate******

**Chapter 5**

They sat in silence for the next half an hour, mostly so Harry could pull himself back together after his complete meltdown. Both Tonks and Fleur let him while lost in their own thoughts of how Harry could go through what he has and still be the young man he is today. When Harry was finally calm he took out a hanky and wiped the remaining tears from his face before looking up and over the countryside. He sat for another minute or so before he spoke to the two older women.

"Listen, thank you to both of you for listening while I had a complete meltdown. Normally I'm not like that, since after the life I've had I normally have better control of most of my Emotions." Harry spoke while Tonks and Fleur listened to him. "I'm guessing that it all finally caught up with me after so long. I know it's not very manly but I've never had a problem with showing Emotions when it really matters."

"Harry showing emotion doesn't make you weak far from it, it just means you're as human as the rest of us. You know I was feeling quite inadequate next to you, it's nice to know you're not invincible." Tonks said while adding a little humour to it at the end while Fleur agreed.

"Thanks you two I really needed that. Well enough drowning in self-pity, we better head back." Harry said as he got up and helped the two women up.

They had only gone a few feet when they heard a noise on the side of the hill that faced away from Surry. Looking over at the two older women Harry pressed his finger to his lips so they would be quiet. Harry then headed over to a log that had some long grass on one side so that he would be hidden from whatever was making the noise. Less than two minutes later Tonks and Fleur joined him on both sides of him and also looked down at the bottom of the hill.

What they saw was beyond anything that the three had seen before, although Harry had seen something similar once. Down at the bottom of the hill and a few feet from it were what looked like people dressed in skeleton costumes only the head was an actual skull, plus what was worse was that there were about thirty of them. There was however one that stood out from the rest and this one was bulkier than the others since he had the skull that the rest did but this one was also wearing armour like the knights of old with a crimson red cloak blowing in the breeze.

As the three magical people watched the one in armour seemed to be organising the rest of the skeletal beaning's. However they were unable to hear what was being said by the leader, and with no lips they couldn't make out anything. After being there a few minutes Harry motioned to the two young women to follow him quietly. However Tonks tripped and landed on the ground and couldn't stop the curse that came from her mouth. Harry and Fleur suddenly froze and Harry quickly looked down the hill only to find that they had attracted the attention of the skeletal beaning's at the bottom.

"Skella-tons get them!" shouted the one in armour pointing at the three magicals.

The three didn't stick around when they saw the things heading their way, Harry quickly helped Tonks up and then turned and ran towards Surry. The two young women were quick to follow him and they ran down the hill away from the things giving chase. When they got to the bottom Tonks turned and fired off a Stunner which just bounced off with no effect. Harry just grabbed her hand to keep her running as the now identified Skella-tons started heading down the hill.

"Tonks send a message to Madam Bones and tell her we need the Rangers. Then send one to Dumbledore for the Order, we however have to keep them occupied until help arrives."

Tonks not questioning Harry sent off the two messages before sending a cutting curse, which again had no effect. She looked towards Harry wondering why he just didn't have them apparate out of the area since magic had no effect. She then noticed that he wasn't really running directly towards Surry, but in fact he seemed to be running towards a more flat open ground, which puzzled her a bit.

"Harry what in the name of merlin are you doing?!" Tonks shouted at Harry only for him to suddenly stop and turned to face the Skella-Tons.

"Keep running towards Surry and meet with the Rangers there. I'll keep them busy here." Harry said then looked at the two women who were looking at him as if he were mad and so he added. "Don't worry about me I'm more than just a one trick pony, now go and get as far as you can. NOW MOVE before they get here, just trust me as I will have an easier time of it without looking after you two as well."

Even though they hated to do it as they didn't know how to help Tonks and Fleur just nodded at Harry before continuing to run. Harry watched them for a few seconds before looking back at the Skella-Tons heading his way.

"Well I guess it's Back Too Action!" Harry said to himself before getting into a fighting stance and awaited the foot soldiers.

The Skella-Tons were quite quick in catching up to Harry and quickly surrounded him while ignoring both Tonks and Fleur. As the first Skella-Ton moved forward to strike at Harry he dodged before giving it a good kick to knock it away. When more came in Harry was forced to block their attacks which he did and then quickly retaliated with kicks and punches. Straight after this the battle really started as they all attacked Harry and he had to dodge, counter and flip anyway he could to keep them occupied with him.


End file.
